1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector which is adapted to be used in, for example, a computer and for which an anti-noise measure is being taken with the use of shielding frame means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a connector for which an anti-noise measure is being taken, there is known a connector of the type in which two metallic frames surround the entire circumference of a body which houses L-shaped contact pieces except for the terminal portions thereof, and in which these two frames are connected to each other with screws or the like. As an example of such a connector, there is known a connector disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,989. In this connector, the body is housed in a frame having a U-shaped section which surrounds the top surface and the left-hand and right-hand lateral sides of the body. The body is mounted on a printed circuit board having a plate-like frame, and these two frames are connected to each other with screws.
According to the conventional connector mentioned above, the body housing the contact pieces is perfectly surrounded, at the entire circumference thereof, by the two frames, thus producing effective shielding results.
However, the conventional connector mentioned above requires two frames and screws for connecting the frames to each other. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a connector the manufacturing cost of which may be reduced, i.e., the number of component elements is reduced, yet assuring a shielding effect equivalent or superior to that of the conventional connector above-mentioned. Further, it is difficult to use the conventional connector mentioned above alone as a single unit. That is, this conventional connector causes inconvenience when the connector is used as always combined with a printed circuit board having a plate-like frame.